Changes
by StrawBerryBlond
Summary: Saskura has changed much. She is stronger. she and sasuke run into eachother one-shot p.s. i no i misspell but im a begginer give me a break!


He was walking down the dirt path, listening to the slow and steady crunch of his boots as they met the ground. Today was a sunny day the sun betting on his back as the sweet smell of cherry blossoms was on the cool breeze.

As Sasuke walked down the dirt path he noticed another set of footsteps. As his ears pricked at the sound he noticed a black clothed figure slowly making their way towards him.

Sasuke stopped but the black cloaked figure continued on. When Sasuke noticed the stranger only a few feet away from him he took out his Katania and the stranger stopped.

When the stranger looked up Sasuke spoke slowly every word draped with caution, "Take your hat off, slowly." The stranger was taken aback by how he didn't ask, he commanded.

The stranger slowly removed the straw hat. Letting the pink hair spill out all the way to her back. Her pink hair reached all the way to the small of her back. Her emerald eyes holding no emotion as she continued on her way not caring if he liked it or not, this was a waist of her time.

Sasuke just stayed there and watched as she approached him. Then he noticed the head-band that had a deep gash running through the leaf symbol. _'She must have left to search for me.' _The thought made him smirk. He was surprised when the pink haired girl suddenly turned to her right and around him.

She didn't even look at him while she walked past the raven haired Uchihai. She just stared blankly at the road in front of her. Sasuke was slightly confused at how she didn't ask him, beg him to come home.

"What's wrong, aren't you going to get on your hands and knees and beg me to come home? Huh, Sa-ku-ra." He said her name slowly letting every syllable roll of his tong.

Sakura didn't even stop as she spoke in a harsh tone, "Why would I waste my time on you? And besides….what home?"

Sasuke just stared at her retreating back. _'I wonder why she left or why they kicked her out.' _

"I thought Konaha was your home, ne? Or did they finally realize how weak you where and kick you out?" Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his own words. He just waited for the tears to come, but they didn't.

Sakura stopped and turned on her heel causing the black cape to rise with the swift movement.

"What you speak of is none of your concern. And if you think I am that weak little brat I once was then let me show you how wrong you are." Sakura said each word with venom so strong it could have even scared the gods themselves if not for the fact that they were not the ones she was speaking to.

Sasuke just stared at her, though he looked unfazed on the outside inside he was gawking at her words. _'She has changed much over the years. I am impressed.'_

Then Sasuke raised his Katania up to the height of his shoulder and just smirked, "Hmp, you remind me of Naruto. He thought the same thing before I almost killed him."

Sakura wanted to wipe that smirk of his face. "Actually I am stronger than all of Konha and that includes Naruto."

Sasuke smirked at her words still thinking this was going to be an easy fight. Then Sakura disappeared and was behind him, "You know I have changed much, let me prove my words," Sakura whispered in his ear. Sasuke could feel her warmth spread throughout his body as her sweet scent of cherries and cream swirled around him. Then he could feel her smirk on his neck, and then disappear once more.

Sasuke concentrated on her presence and felt it on top of a cherry blossom tree. He turned around to find her on top of the sweet tree her body intertwined with branches of blossoms.

Sakura did a series of hand signs and the cherry blossom tree started to shake. Time seemed to stand still for a moment and then burst back to life as if time where trying to make up for the time lost.

All the blossoms on the tree flew off. They buzzed in the air for a minute or so. The wind they created causing his clothes to lift up and tug left and right. While Sakura seemed frozen nothing moved, her clothes didn't move her hair didn't move nor did any body part. She seemed to still be frozen in time.

Sasuke was about to call to her when the blossoms changed course and buzzed to the pink haired girl.

The blossoms consumed her body until she was nothing but a ball of pink. It slowly lifted of the tree and into the clear sun.

Then all of a sudden a bright light shined and Sasuke had to close his eyes to protect his eye-site from harm. Then all was back to normal. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura sitting on one of the branches of the tree and smiled. All the blossoms where back on the tree. Sasuke almost thought he was caught in a gen-jutsu.

But just then Sakura flipped off the branch and he noticed that she wasn't wearing her black cloak anymore. And he could tell that her chakra had been raised tenfold.

Sakura was now wearing a long cream colored skirt that went a few inches past her knee and at the bottom was decorated with blossoms from a cherry blossom tree. The skirt had two slits up both sides and she wore light pink bike shorts underneath the skirt. Her shirt was a long sleeved shirt that got wider at the bottom of the sleeves slightly concealing the metal plates of armor. Her shirt was also cream colored and the sleeves had cherry blossoms on them. To sum it all up she had two swords on both her hips. The hilt of the left one was a BRIGHT pink and the right was bleach white.

Sasuke just looked at her new attire and if he knew what a blush was he would have had one painted across his face. He could feel a slight stretch on an invisible cord in the pit of his stomach.

Sakura just smiled at him and said sweetly, "Your move Sasuke-kun." She said his name smoothly over her tong and slightly seductive.

Sasuke didn't hesitate as he ran at her and tried to land a blow with his Katania but Sakura just took out both swords and held them to stop his attack. Sasuke was surprised that she had, usually nothing could stop his sword but these two did. _'Why was she able to stop me?'_ He stared down at her emerald eyes, she was toying with him.

Then Sakura took that moment and flipped past him and behind him. Fist built up with her chakra as she held it back ready to meet his flesh. Sasuke easily dodged the attack. Sakura couldn't stop as she shattered the tree with a loud crack. Sakura was surrounded by splinters and blossoms as she regained her composure she readied herself for his attack. He let his sword absorb his Chidory as it flickered with the lightning swelling inside of it making harsh crackling. Sakura saw it coming and grabbed her twin blades into the ground then screamed "Huashi no jutsu!"

The earth let up a barrier that took the full brunt of the Chidory. Then she let it glide slowly into the ground. Sakura grabbed her swords and angled them at Sasukes throat and torso. She held him there letting the blades draw blood from his sweaty flesh.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least that she was able to do that, but as he went to tug away from her grasp she squeezed tighter on his throat making him lean back to where he previously was. He leaned against her petite form as he breathed in deeply as he absorbed her smell.

Then he studied the twin blades and then asked, "What are these swords?"

Sakura just stared at them. Then she began to speak, "They are called the 'Suki' swords or the 'Sister Blades'. They choose who their master is and will not work alone they have to work together. Don't get any ideas because if one shall fall from my grasp the other will work fine as long as it feels the others presence. I found them in my room one day. They chose me, so I took them and have used them for almost several years."

Sasuke looked at the sword and noticed cherry blossoms carved into the blade and words (in Chinese) on the handle of the sword. "What does the writing and carving have to do with it?" He was completely fascinated by these swords before him.

Sakura just shifted and said calmly, "If you want to know more than I suggest you ask when we aren't fighting. Or do you wish to no so badly that you forfeit?"

Sasuke wanted to now so badly but his pride was too big to forfeit. So he simply grunted and shook his head. Then Sakura's grip tightened on him. Her thigh accidently brushing against his inner thigh. He let out a silent groan. He didn't want her to ever leave him but he knew she would.

Sakura knew what was going on inside her and she didn't want that emotion to come forward. So she quickly released Sasuke and Sasuke suddenly found himself wanting her against him again. He silently slapped himself for thinking that. Then Sakura said, "Sorry Sasuke but we will have to finish this battle another time," she spoke while releasing her jutsu and turned back into her black cloak, "If we get the chance again I might tell you more about my Suki swords." She said with a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Sasuke almost smiled at her words, but then Sakura halved waved and was gone in a puff of smoke.

'_Next time Sasuke/Sakura…'_ They both thought.


End file.
